Unsure Mothers
by TBorah89
Summary: When Paige is a little unsure about her parenting skills she cast a spell that backfires bringing not only her son but her nephews from the future. A one shot about the Charmed Ones in their almost demon free years.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: This is my first try at a one shot I'm trying it on advice from a friend of mine. I hope you guys like it please R&R.

* * *

Paige Matthews rubbed her hands over her face to ward off some the fatigue she felt. Once again she was sitting the attic of her ancestral home with her two half sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. The attic they were sitting however wasn't just any attic. Sure it had the boxes upon boxes full of old baby toys and other junk and despite Piper's best efforts there were even a few spots in need of dusting.

What made that attic special was the centuries old leather bound book that sat on a tall stand a book that had been handed down from generation to generation of Halliwell witches. You this just wasn't any book it was the Halliwell Book Of Shadows inside which was contained spells and recipes for potions that helped them rid the world of demons.

Another thing that made the attic extraordinary was that it was the place where the sisters planned out their demon vanquishes or more often than not it was where they were attacked. These three however weren't just any sister witches they were the Charmed Ones the greatest good witches that the world had ever known. They were not above loss however the sisters sitting in the attic now were not the ones who were the original Charmed Ones. That had been Prue, Piper, and Phoebe but three years in Prue had been killed by the Source's demonic assassin. It was then that Piper and Phoebe had found out about Paige who was their mother's child with her whitelighter.

Paige had been raised as an only child but something had drawn her to Prue's funeral that day and she had found out later that it was a spell Piper had cast. But all that was water under the bridge now the three sisters had formed a bond that was stronger than the one they had with Prue.

They were right at that minute going through some of the afore mentioned boxes of junk deciding what to get rid of and what to keep. That was quite a task the Halliwell sisters had tried and failed to do just that before but today they had another motivator they were deciding what they wanted to save for their kids.

Their kids were the next generation of good magic Piper's two boys Wyatt and Chris were four and three. Phoebe had two Prue who she had named in honor of her dead sister and Cooper Jr who was named after Coop even though he wasn't his real father. Prue and Jake (As Phoebe called him since it was his middle name.) , were not twins however Prue was older by week but Jake was her son with Cole who was supposed to be a little older than Wyatt but he had to be rescued from the waste land but at any rate they were both two months old. That left Paige's son Henry Jr who was three months old.

All the kids were downstairs with their fathers at the moment and there was no telling what the guys were up to with Wyatt and Chris, while all they really had to do was let the babies sleep the two older boys were a source of fun for the guys.

Paige grabbed another box and dropped it in front of their Aunt Pearl's old faded sofa "Ugh there should be a law against letting this much stuff accumulate in your attic." she huffed out as she took a spot on the floor in between her two sisters so they could continue going through all their old stuff.

Piper couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in her baby sister's direction "Missy Paige what's the matter with you today ? You're not your usual chipper self." she couldn't help but be concerned it was very unlike Paige to be crabby all the time.

"Piper honestly who could be happy spending all afternoon up in an attic going through things that should have been thrown out twenty years ago ?" Paige asked tempering her sarcasm with a sweet smile.

Phoebe definitely felt some weird vibes coming off of her sister and she knew that they had nothing to do with her profound dislike for having to clean things up. "Alright spill Paige , Piper is right you haven't just been crabby today it's been all week. And don't try to lie to me I'm an empath." she said curling her legs up underneath her a small smile forming on her face there was nothing Phoebe loved more than learning someone's secrets.

Paige sighed and ran her fingers through her hair there was no way she was getting out of telling her sisters what was bugging her now Phoebe had to know everything about everybody or else she just wasn't happy. "It's just Henry I don't know what to do I think maybe I'm no good at being a mother all he ever does is cry when I'm alone with him anymore." she said honestly there it was out in the open now she had said it and she felt so much better now.

Piper and Phoebe both moved closer to their little sister and soon they had her wrapped in a warm loving embrace. "Oh Missy Paige I know you remember I felt the same way right after I had Wyatt it's something that every new mom has to go through but I promise it will be ok." Piper said kissing her sister on top of the head.

"Yeah Paige, Piper is right it's not like there is some sort of spell or anything that will help us get this right." Phoebe assured her even though she was having doubts of her own.

Paige's eyes lit up at that "Pheebs that's it you're a genius." she said jumping up and rushing to the book of shadows and she began flipping pages and finally she settled on the one she wanted "Help this mother understand." she began and she liked the sound of it.

"Paige I think that is a horrible idea it didn't turn out so well the last time." Piper reminded her sister but there was no use in arguing with her, her mind was made up.

"Help this mother understand the wants in her little man's head through time, space, and fire reveal to me Hank's true desire." Paige chanted and she thought it was a pretty good spell on the fly.

Almost instantly a swirl of blue orbs appeared and a muscular young man with a buzz cut was left standing in front of them wearing a well worn pair of Levis and a black wife beater. He looked around at his surroundings but he never once turned to face the girls. "Let this be a lesson to you never be standing right next to the Halliwell brothers when they decide to cast a spell you might get your ass panicked orbed back to the manor." he said shaking his head at his situation.

"Hey you !," Piper yelled out causing the young man to turn around and face her " who are you ?" She asked but she never got an answer to her question.

The young man began to scan his eyes over the trio standing in front of him until they settled on Paige and he did a double take. "Mom ?" he asked incredulously but he didn't give her a chance to answer "Oh come on what is this pick on Hank Halliwell week ? I didn't have enough on my plate without this happening ? I swear one of these days I'm seriously going to kick some elder ass." he yelled to no one in particular.

Paige's eyes got big and she looked at the young man standing in front of her the was no way she could deny him he looked and acted exactly like her "Henry ?" she asked knowing there was no way that it could possibly be anyone else.

He slowly nodded his head in confirmation and he walked up to his mother and wrapped his big strong arms around her and after a second he let her go "Mom why did you guys summon me to the past ?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face not only did he not know what year he was in but he knew that Chris and Wyatt would be out looking for him.

"Ha that's an easy question your mom cast a spell that I told her not to." Piper informed her nephew a smug look on her face she had known that this was going to happen but as usual Paige just hadn't listened to her.

A slow smile spread across Henry's face as he walked over to his oldest and favorite aunt and hugged her. "Forgive my poor manners Aunt Piper I know better than that." he said and when he released her from his vice like grip he walked over to Phoebe "Hey Aunt Phee as beautiful as ever I see." his comment caused her to blush.

"Paige I have a feeling that we're going to have to watch out for him he sure is a real charmer." Phoebe said the only thing she liked better than hearing a secret was meeting her nephews from the future they had all kinds of good info.

Hank shook his head at his Aunt Phoebe seriously she never changed a bit and he didn't know whether that was good or bad. "I hate to state the obvious mom but I'm here now so why did you summon me ?" he asked he was not known for his patience sometimes when dealing with things he got the most unique personality combination somewhere between Piper and Paige and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he had gotten his Aunt Piper's temper mixed in with his dad's somewhat fiery temper when provoked.

"Well you see Hank I wanted to talk to little you and so I cast this spell I made up and it brought you here on accident." Paige said lamely to her son who looked to be just a little younger than she was now.

Henry looked ecstatic he had always wanted to get away with having a conversation with is younger self so why the hell not. "Cool lets do it. How old am I ?" he asked it would be important for him to know what the hell was going on.

"Henry don't ask questions like that you won't like the answer you're only three months old." Piper furnished for Paige who chose that time to clam up on them.

"Let's take him downstairs so he can see himself not that it will be much help Paige is just going to have to talk to him." Phoebe said taking her nephew by the hand and leading him down the stairs Piper and Paige both followed closely behind them.

* * *

Both Big Henry and Chris where hid behind the sofa that was closest to the doorway of the living room they both were armed to the teeth with super soaker water guns. They were so trying to hide from Leo, Coop, and Wyatt. "Ok Chris the bottom line is we have to get your Uncle Coop because he cheats. So how about you orb his water gun over here ?" Henry asked turning to his three year old nephew.

Chris just giggled and said "Ok Uncle Hen." and less than a second later Coop's water gun appeared. In his little hands.

"Henry you cheater that's no fair I know you put Chris up to that." Coop yelled from the other side of the room where he, Leo and Wyatt were hiding.

"No you cheated first Coop me and Chris are out numbered three to two." Henry yelled standing up so he could see over the couch to throw a pillow at Coop but instead of it ever hitting it's target it froze midair and then all the men and boys knew they were in for it.

Coop stepped out in the open first he was the only one Piper could blow and she would have her anger vented by the time she got to the other guys. "Come on Piper we were just having some harmless fun." He whined like a little boy.

Piper stood in the middle of the floor between the two couches the guys had been hiding behind her entire living room was probably soaked but as long as the boys had fun she didn't care. "Sorry Coop but that wasn't me." she said it was then that Coop noticed the young man standing with his wife and her sisters his finger were flexed in much of the same way Piper's would be if she had froze something.

Henry took a step forward and plucked the pillow out of the air and then he chucked it down on one of the couches. Wyatt and Chris were standing in between Leo and Big Henry when Hank took a step towards his dad Wyatt's shield went up between him and Chris. Now the guys didn't know who Henry was but they knew if he was with the girls he wasn't bad.

Hank shook his head leave it to Wy to try to protect his little brother and then he took and step back and he orbed something into his hands behind his back. Wyatt and Chris both looked at the stranger intently when he pulled Wyatt's Wuvey Bear from behind his back. "Look here guys I know you don't trust me but Wuvey does." He said crouching down in front of them so he was at their eye level. But Wyatt still didn't lower his shield Chris however looked at him like he wanted to trust him.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes if only Wyatt had stayed that paranoid then himself and Chris wouldn't always have to be saving him from himself he trusted too easily. He put to the bear to his ear and he kept nodding his head like he was listening intently. "Well Wuvey I'm sad because Wy and Chris don't trust me and they don't want to be my friends," he said talking to the bear and pretending to be sad and that did the trick Wyatt let his shield down and when he did Henry orbed the bear right into Wyatt's hands. " see Wy I told you, you could trust me why else would Wuvey talk to me." he said giving his older cousin the biggest smile he could but Wyatt still seemed doubtful.

Chris however had heard all he needed to hear and he walked right up to Henry and put his arms up to be picked up which Henry did right away. "Hi what's your name ?" Chris asked introducing himself to his younger cousin.

Henry thought about how to proceed for a moment and then he said "My name is Hank." and he earned himself a smile from Wyatt if Chris trusted him who was Wyatt to dispute that.

While the scene between the three cousins had played out the three Halliwell sisters had explained to their husbands what was going on. And they could only roll their eyes they had gotten beyond being surprised when the girls said that another spell had backfired.

* * *

If nothing else mattered to her Piper's kitchen was her pride and joy and the state it was kept in reflected that honor. The counter tops were so clean they sparkled every dish, spice and herb had it's place. At that moment the smell of baking cookies was wafting from the oven.

Henry Jr sat cross legged in the floor playing trucks with his two cousins who were older than him but he tried not to think about it because it was just too confusing to him otherwise.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in a hushed conference in the wash room where they could keep an eye on the boys they figured that Henry was advanced enough in his powers to be able to protect the boys.

"Look Paige you summoned him here you're going to have to talk to him," Phoebe said hoisting herself up onto the glistening white washing machine "and look on the bright honey if he hated you he wouldn't have wrapped you in that big bear hug." Paige still looked unconvinced.

Piper rolled her eyes at her youngest sister honestly she could be so insecure sometimes but she knew why that was Paige hadn't been part of a family for a long time when they had found her. "Missy Paige you obviously do a very good job with him Wyatt and Chris don't trust just anybody and he got them to trust him pretty quick. Pheebs is right he loves you otherwise he so wouldn't have hugged you that way." she reasoned with her and a small smile spread across Paige's face.

"So maybe you guys are right like always but you know we still have to find a way to send him home." Paige reasoned with her two older sisters who just stared her down they had warned not to cast that spell but she had done it anyway. "Ok fine you are right I'll talk to him." She relented.

Just then the kitchen timer went off and Piper stuck her head out of the wash room door "Henry sweety could you get those for me ?" she called to her oldest nephew and he replied in the affirmative.

Henry picked himself up off the floor and then turned to address the two little boys sitting there with him "I'll be right back guys I've got to get these cookies out." He explained simply and both little boys grinned from ear to ear.

The minute he turned his back however he failed to notice the invisible demon that slipped in and sprinkled some sort of dust on little Wyatt.

* * *

To say that the underworld never changed and that just about every part of it looked the same would be two pretty fair statements it was damn near impossible to tell right from left down there. With all of it's tunnels and sometimes changing pathways it would be very easy to get lost down there if you didn't know your way around.

Krull the demon who had been the manor shimmered into one of the many dirt floored rock walled caverns in the underworld complete with torches to light the way.

Another demon sat on an ornately carved throne that was set against the far left wall of the cavern. "Krull tell me that it's done." the demon said a hood masking his facial features. He was in other words a typical nobody demon trying to make it to the top.

"Yes my liege it's done." Krull answered bowing at the waist his words causing the demon on the throne to let out an evil laugh.

* * *

A huge stack of books and papers littered the table in the attic so badly that you almost couldn't see the young man sitting behind them. "Son of a bitch I don't see how we just could have lost him like that I mean he was there one second and the next he was gone like he was some kind of fucking magician." Chris Halliwell ranted and raved running his hands over his face he couldn't believe that they were in a situation like this again.

Wyatt Halliwell was standing behind the book of shadows and he looked up at his youngest brother with a somewhat amused look on his face he was worried about their younger cousin too but not to the extent that Chris was. Henry was Chris's best friend so Wyatt was giving him a lot of leeway when it came to throwing his fits if it made him feel better. "Chris calm down we'll find him there is a perfectly good explanation for this although I'm not sure what yet. I don't think we have much to worry about anyway this is Hen we're talking about he can take care of himself without any help from us Chris." he said not soothing his brother very much but he was more concerned with trying to find a way to get their cousin back than trying to sooth his brother.

Wyatt went to flip a page of the book using his telekinesis but it didn't work so then he tried orbing one of the many papers off the table in front of his brother to him but that didn't work either. "Uh Chris we have a problem my powers just aren't working." he said a lot more worried now than he had been about thirty seconds before.

Chris slammed the book he had been reading down on the table in front of him before he got up walked purposely over to one of the boxes of junk and took a piece of chalk out of it. He walked over to the wall and drew a triquetra on it. "That's it I've had enough of this bullshit Wy we're going back to the past to get some damn answers. " he growled out if the powers that be weren't going to help him out he was going to get the answers he wanted another way.

* * *

Henry was again sitting on the floor with the little versions of his cousins except now they were all eating cookies and milk the three Halliwell sisters sat at the kitchen table watching the boys interact. All three of the boys in the floor were sporting milk mustaches including the oldest at the moment. Chris and Henry were playing with their orbing skills at the moment. Wyatt seemed to be standing back a bit but that was normal for him.

Chris giggled when he used his telekinesis to slide the plate of cookies out of Henry's reach. Henry couldn't help but chuckle to himself that wasn't the first time that Chris had done something like that to him so he used his telekinesis to take Chris's cookie out of his hand.

Piper watched this somewhat amazed her nephew was pretty powerful normally she didn't like the boys playing around with their powers like that but she figured what the hell they were just at home. "Henry sweety I thought you had my powers." she said but it was more of a question than a statement.

Henry handed Chris his cookie back before he answered his aunt. "I have the teleorbing and telekinesis because I'm half whitelighter and I got my mom's powers but my offensive powers are the same as yours I can freeze and blow things up." he explained giving his favorite aunt a sweet smile.

Paige was about to pursue that line of questioning when a portal opened and two young men stepped out of it. Henry put himself in front of his two older cousins and he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was the two little boys older forms.

Little Wyatt also recognized Chris from when he had been there before and he went rushing up to him "hi Chris." he squealed and put his arms out to be picked up by the older man which he did right away.

"Hey blondie I take you missed me." Chris said ruffling his brother's hair and then he grew a little serious "I need you to do me a favor, can you take this penny and orb it to Hank ?" he asked digging in his pocket and coming out with a penny and little Wyatt shook his head yes and took it from him.

Big Wyatt waited with baited breath as the younger version of himself tried to orb the penny to his cousin. The little boy had a look of concentration on his face but the little blue lights that indicated his orbing was working never appeared. "I can't Chris." little Wyatt said almost pathetically.

Chris rolled his eyes but made sure the little version of his brother didn't see him. "That's ok big guy that's why I'm here to help you." He said setting the boy back down on his feet.

"So that answers that question I guess but it also raises another one." Wyatt said from where he was leaning on the door jamb.

Piper looked at both of her sons and let out a sigh she didn't know why they were there but she knew it wasn't good. It never was a good thing when someone from the future came back to their present and it was also very confusing for all parties involved. "Chris, Wy what are you guys doing here ?" she asked evenly she didn't want the distress to show in her voice.

"I was kicking demon ass and then all of a sudden Hen there disappeared on us and so then we had to start looking for him." Wyatt began but he stopped when Chris gave him a little shove.

"Get over yourself Wy," Chris said rolling his eyes at his brother. "Hank and I were once again saving your ass because you fell for a female demon who tried to have your ass killed." he clarified.

Henry pulled himself up off the floor to stand in between his cousins who about to have a round and little Chris followed him. "That still doesn't answer what you guys are doing here C. Perry." he said simply punching his cousin in the arm lightly.

Chris knew what Henry had really meant was 'what the hell are you and that twice blessed pain in the ass doing here ?" and he had to answer him they wouldn't get to go home until they figured out what happened to Wy's powers. "Wy obviously lost his powers Hank and now we have to figure out how ." he said looking after his older brother was a full time job.

"Which means until we get this demon Wyatt and the boys need to stay with the guys so that we know they're safe." Phoebe said indicating her oldest nephew and the two little boys.

Wyatt rolled his eyes he hated the idea of being powerless to do anything to help and he was the mighty twice blessed after all powerless was the one thing he did not do well.

"So tell us about this demon because that is most likely who stole your powers in this time." Paige said coming to the most logical conclusion about the situation that she could.

Chris looked to Henry to explain it he could do a better job of it than anybody. "The demon's name is Krull he apparently has some kind of grudge against me, Wy, and Chris because we killed his girlfriend. Well anyway he send some female demon that Wyatt fell for and she was supposed to have him killed but we figured it out in time and we put a stop to that plan." Henry explained for about the tenth time that day and he was tired of it.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle and Wyatt glared at his little brother it hadn't been that bad. "Well at least I never dated an assassin." he shot at Chris referring to Bianca.

Chris however let the comment drop there when he saw the look Piper gave him no matter what time they were in if she gave him a look like that he was in trouble. So instead he asked "The book still where it always was ?" knowing that the answer was yes but he was making conversation.

Chris was about to take off to the attic when the air rippled and a dirty blonde male demon stood there. Piper put up her hands to blow him up but Wyatt stopped her by grabbing her writs. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell what is wrong with you ?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

"Damn Demon Boy next time if I were you I think I'd walk in the room instead of shimmering in Aunt Piper almost vanquished your ass." Henry informed his cousin.

Cooper Halliwell Jr smiled at his oldest living aunt before he responded to his cousin "That's about par for the course dude Aunt Piper is going to kill you three when she finds out about your little trip. I warn you guys right now Prue is covering for us so we don't have long before she spills the beans on us."

Phoebe's eyes got misty for a minute her biggest fear in the world was that her son would succumb to his demon half and turn evil like Cole and that obviously hadn't happened. "Jake is that you ?" she asked her voice unsteady.

Jake walked over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her "Yeah mom it's me and I know I need to shave before you start on me." he said in a teasing voice. But he knew how his mother was he was dressed in baggy sweat pants and his old football jersey his sister had pulled him out of bed to go on this little expedition and he was not happy about it.

"No joke Coop you think you could have worn something other than your old jersey and sweat pants for the occasion." Wyatt chimed in his favorite thing in the world was needling the youngest Halliwell male.

"So I got the spell you guys need to say to get rid of the demon which means we could get away with just summoning him." Chris said walking back into the room carrying the book he was used to scenes like the one that had just played out to the point where it didn't even phase him anymore.

Piper ran her fingers through her hair and thought about it a minute. "Ok lets summon him but first I want to get Wyatt and the rest of the kids out of here." she said that was the only way to do it and make sure that they stayed safe.

"Alright the three of us will take them to grandpa's house and then we can go from there." Henry said indicating himself, Chris and Jake.

Phoebe and Paige left the room and came back carrying the baby versions of Henry and Jake along with baby Prue. Chris walked to his Aunt Phoebe and took Prue from her "Sorry Coop your sister would never forgive me if she knew I let you hold her." he said chuckling.

Henry took Jake from his Aunt Phoebe because it would have been too weird for him to hold himself.

That left Jake with baby Henry a thought that didn't comfort his adult self much at all.

Little Wyatt instinctively went with Chris to orb. But little Chris seemed wary of big Wyatt. Henry bent down so that he was eye level with Chris and said " I need you to orb Wy to grandpa's house ok." The little boy nodded his head in the affirmative and went to the older man.

* * *

Paige was busying herself building a crystal cage to trap the demon in when they summoned him. Piper was making a potion just in case they needed it but it was better safe than sorry. And Phoebe was making some minor adjustments to the spell to make it more powerful.

Phoebe sat her pen down and chuckled "You know Piper I can't believe you tried to blow up your own nephew." She said teasing her older sister.

Piper chucked a couple dried up spices at her sister "I thought he was a demon Pheebs you know they do have the tendency to shimmer in here unannounced." she said defending herself.

Paige turned from her work to arch an eyebrow at her oldest sister "Piper he looks exactly like Phoebe there was absolutely no excuse for you trying to blow him up." She said ganging up on Piper with Phoebe.

Blue and white orbs interrupted their little discussion the boys were back. Henry Jr's loud booming laugh filled the room long before they materialized. When they finally did appear C.J. stalked off to the side of the attic that opposite the one his two cousins were standing on. "I don't think you two are very funny at all." he pouted going over to Phoebe so she could put her arm around him.

"Come on Demon Boy you know you have to take Wy with a grain of salt and I can't help it that it was funny." Henry said grabbing his sides from laughing so hard.

"_There's no doubt about it he got his father's laugh." _Paige thought to herself as she watched her son laugh his ass off.

"Seriously Coop, Wy was right you did have a odd shaped head as a baby." Chris said also unable to contain his laughter.

Jake fixed a scowl on his face he was not amused by either of his older cousins and that only caused Henry to laugh louder. "Oh Demon boy you know that it was a little funny." he said barely able to get his words out.

Phoebe shot her nephew a look and said "Henry I'm standing right here ..."

"Don't call him that you'll give him a complex." Henry finished for his aunt that wasn't the first time he heard that particular statement and it wouldn't be the last. " I know Aunt Pheebs that is not the first time you have told me that." he said with a smile.

"Honestly Phoebe you should know better than to pick on Henry he didn't anything wrong." Paige said walking to her son and putting her arm around him. Henry allowed himself to be petted by his mother.

Piper cleared her throat and she and Chris shared a look " Alright people this is very nice and good but we have a demon to get rid of so we can go back home." he said in his neurotic freak mode.

"Ok relax Chris we have it under control all we have to do is summon the demon and then toss a potion and say the spell." Phoebe assured him holding up the spell she had written.

"Lets get to it then." Piper said as the three sisters made their way in front of the crystal cage.

"Magic forces black and white bring with you the endless night be he far or be he near bring us the demon Krull here." the three sisters chanted in unison.

Krull appeared in the inside the crystal cage snarling and mad but he wasn't even given the chance to drone on in the way that demons tend to. Because as soon as he appeared Piper threw her potion in the cage with him and they began to chant. "Go away go back to hell death takes you with this spell."

A strong wind whipped around the attic and when it finally settled Krull gave out a howl of pain and exploded without another word from anyone.

"Times like these I'm always thankful that those demons at least clean up after themselves." Jake commented dryly.

"I think I tend to agree with you there son of mine." Phoebe said putting an arm around her only son.

Henry got a twinkle in his brown eyes and said "Only demons who aren't part witch clean up after themselves Coop here is living proof of that." his comment caused Chris to bust out laughing at his cousin who without ever really intending to be was funny as hell.

Wyatt orbed into the attic at that moment with Prue in his arms screaming her little head off. "Uh guys I don't know what's so funny but I seriously think I broke Prue." and of course that being the Halliwell family right as those words left his mouth another portal opened in the attic and adult Prue stepped out of it wearing a very pissed off look on her face.

She looked all her cousins and her brother up and down with one of her famous death glares. "I would suggest you gentlemen laugh it up while you can because when we get back Aunt Piper is going to kill all four of you." she said deathly serious before taking pity on Wyatt she went and took the screaming infant from his arms.

This caused everyone in the attic to bust out laughing there was just something not right about seeing someone hold themselves as a baby.

* * *

A couple of hours later once they had all got a chance to spend some time with the adult versions of their children the three Halliwell sisters stood and waved goodbye as they watched them step back into the portal that had brought them there. Henry was about to step into the portal when he turned around because he had second thoughts about something.

He walked over to his mom and wrapped her into a bear hug "Mom for what it's worth you do a great job and if you haven't figured it out I'm a momma's boy." he said looking at his mom who had tears shining in her eyes.

Paige hugged her first born tighter to her and kissed him on the forehead "Thank you for that I love you but you need to go back before your Aunt Piper kills you for being gone so long." she said propelling him toward the portal and with one last smile he was gone.

Piper and Phoebe walked to their younger sister and both threw an arm around her "You know Missy Paige I think you're going to do just fine. And you too Pheebs we'll get this right I know we will." Piper said putting both her sisters at ease.

"Yeah we'll do awesome they seem like really great kids." Phoebe agreed with her sister.

"Of course we'll do great we are the bad ass Charmed Ones and in time Piper might even get used to Jake shimmering into the house." Paige joked causing all the women to dissolve into a giggling fit.

* * *

A/N: So there it is I hope you liked it.


End file.
